Blood vampire
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: ketika dua insan tak bisa bersatu karena jarak yang memisahkan dan takdir yang berbeda, sanggupkah kekuatan cinta menyatukan keduanya dalam kehidupan yg penuh misteri ini...  pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba, ItaKyuu,...  update CHAP 2 yey...
1. Chapter 1

Khe….khe….khe...Ohayou minna_san…..

Perkenalken nama saya mah Ken, salah satu dari Twinsdevil… kalian mah bisa panggil Ken_chan atau Ken ajjah… pokoknye tEsA aja dah *ngacungin jempol kaki*

Ini mah fic pertama Ken, jadi mohon maap ya kalau banyak salahnya….

Dan untuk kembaran saya Iza_twinsdevil, terima kasih….hiks..hiks… sudah meneror saya agar menyelesaikan cerita ini…*nangis gaje*

Uwoekehhhh… dari pada kite ngalurngidul kaga jelas mendingan.. langsung baca ajaaa…. ^_^

Disclaimer :

Pengennya sih mengatakan, Naruto yang imut dan seksi punya saya *dilempar panci sasuke*

Tetapi, hiks…hiks…hiks… karena Mbah Masashi Kishimoto lahir duluan, ya….

NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA SAYA…..huwaaaaaa *nangis dipojokkan*

Warning :

Gaje, OOC, Yaoi, Shounen_Ai, Alur kecepatan, Typo(s) dll….

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Rate :

Pengennya bikin rate M yang hot *ngelap ingus*, tapi belum mampu jadi T aja dah…..*ngacungin jempol*

" Kyaaaaaaaa… lari…*dilempar obor*

Genre :

Romance, Supranatural, aduh..… bingung genrenya apa ya, g tau ah…*ditabok wajan*

"Gyaaaaa ampun *sembah sujud*

dah genrenya general ajaa…

Pairing :

SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba Slight NaruHina

dan akan terus bertambah seiring berlarinya waktu

Summary :

Ketika dua insan tidak bisa bersama karena jarak yang memisahkan, sanggupkah kekuatan cinta itu menyatukan….

" nggak tahu, pikir aja ndiri… " *dilempar kejurang*

**Blood Vampire**

bY Ken_Twinsdevil

**Prolog….**

Hati manusia terdiri dari dua bagian hitam dan putih saat nafsu menguasi dan membutakan semua pikiran manusia cahaya putih dalam hati akan meredup dan warna hitam yang berarti kegelapan akan mendominasi diri. Bangsa vampire adalah bangsa yang yang hidup 2000 tahun yang lalu, mereka mempertahankan jenisnya dengan berbaur bersama manusia biasa. Vampire adalah makhluk yang memiliki kelebihan pada wajah yang cantik dan tampan, senyum yang indah dan menawan dan paras yang sungguh rupawan untuk menjerat mangsanya agar tidak dapat melepaskan diri atau kabur. Disaat dunia semakin pekat dengan kegelapan, kaum vampire semakin melebarkan sayap dan mendominasi kehidupan umat manusia dengan mengatur dari berbagai macam aspek kehidupan. Alexander, nama yang sangat familiar dikalangan bangsa vampire, karena dia adalah vampire pertama dan vampire terkuat dia adalah pencipta clan-clan. Seratus tahun kemudian, muncul kesatria cahaya, ia berhasil mengalahkan Alexander tetapi tidak berhasil menghancurkan bangsa vampire. Alexander yang telah kalah, tubuhnya berubah menjadi setetes darah. Oleh sang kesatria, setetes darah tersebut dimasukkan kedalam tubuhnya agar vampire pertama tersebut tidak dapat bangkit kembali. Sang kesatria membawa Alexander kedalam tubuhya dan mewariskan semua itu kepada generasi-generasi selanjutnya. tapi, generasi yang akan mewarisi darah tersebut hanyalah generasi yang lahir saat bulan menjadi merah semerah darah. Dan generasi yang telah mewarisi darah tersebut akan membangkitkan bangsa vampire secara sadar atau tidak sadar.

" kok, prolonga gaje ya….*dijotos om Masashi*

" ampun om….*sembah sujud*

Cheppy 1

Tahun 2010 tepatnya pada hari ini seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah, bermata biru sebiru langit, berkulit tan eksotis *mimisan angkut*, dan memiliki tiga goresan masing-masing dikedua pipinya sedang berlari mengejar waktu. ya, sudah menjadi langganan dan kegiatannya untuk terlambat. dia adalah….

Tok…..Tok…Tok

" Maaf, sensei aku….. "

Seorang pria bermasker dan berambut silver yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hatake Kakashi sang guru killer yang mengajar mata pelajaran matematika, menatap malas kearah muridnya sang Namikaze Naruto yang sudah terkenal menjadi raja terlambat dan mengalahkan skor kakashi dalam hal terlambat. *dichidori*

" Aku mengerti lekas duduk, " perintah Kakashi pada Naruto.

" Arigatou sensei, " Pemuda tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya dan secepat kilat ia melangkahkan kakinya kebangku paling pojok disudut ruangan disebelah jendela. ya, bangku itu sudah menjadi hak patennya selama 1 tahun kedepan.

**Naruto pov**

Benar-benar merepotkan untung saja Kakashi sensei tidak marah dan menghukumku ini semua karena kuso aniki. Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menghajarnya, seenaknya saja ia memintaku membuatkannya bekal makan siang dan mengotori seragamku. Untung saja ia kakak kandungku, kalau tidak sudah aku racuni bekal makan siangnya itu.

**End Naruto pov**

**Normal pov**

" Naruto, hei… " sapa Kiba sahabat Naruto.

" Ada apa ? "

" Em, kau sudah dengar berita ?" Naruto mengerenyitkan dahinya mendengar penuturan Kiba.

" Berita, memangnya ada berita apa ?"

" Dekatkan telingamu, aku dengar kabar sekolah kita kedatangan empat murid baru dan katanya mereka adalah murid pindahan dari luar negeri. "

" Lantas apa yang istimewa ?" Kiba memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Naruto tersebut.

" Salah satu dari mereka berempat itu…em..….. seorang wanita. " kata Kiba sambil mencuri-curi pandang kearah Kakashi, sedikit memastikan guru tersebut tidak mengetahui aktivitas mereka.

" Apa Gaara sudah tahu ? " tanya naruto.

" Tentu saja." jawab pemuda dengan tatoo segitiga terbalik diwajahnya.

Naruto pun kembali merapikan posisi duduknya dan beralih menatap Gaara yang berada disebelahya

." Kenapa ? " tanya Gaara kepada Naruto karena merasa aneh dengan tatapannya.

" Em, siapa keempat siswa baru itu ? " tanya Naruto dengan nada menyelidik.

" Yang aku tahu, mereka itu Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Hinata hanya itu kata Gaara mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan tatapan aneh plus cengoh, baru kali ini Gaara menjadi ooc bicaranya sungguh panjang dan menurut Naruto itu sangat langka.

" Apa ? " Gaara berbalik tanya kepada Naruto lengkap dengan deathglare andalannya.

" Em, tidak mereka kelas berapa ?" tanya Naruto lagi. pertanyaan Naruto itu hanya sebagai peredam agar tidak mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Gaara.

" 2-1," kata Gaara singkat, padat dan jelas lengkap dengan deathglare yang masih manis terpajang diwajah pemuda imut seperti rakun tersebut. *ditabok panci Gaara*

Naruto menutup mulutnya, membiarkan ribuan pertanyaan menyesakki kepalanya dan kembali mencoba memfokuskan matanya kearah papantulis walupun keadaan yang sebenarnya hati dan fikirannya tengah melayang-layang ketempat yang lain.

**Naruto pov**

Benarkah murid baru itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata. ya, saat ini hati dan pikiranku tengah terfokus kepada seseorang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. benarkah ia Hinata yang dulu akan kembali aku temui. Tidak terasa empat tahun sudah aku mentap dikonoha karena peristiwa itu. memgenang hal itu jadi mengingatkan aku akan kejadian empat tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berusia 10 tahun. aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis dengan mata tidak berpupil, saa itu keheranan muncul dibenakku, bagaimana ia bisa melihat tanpa pupil dimatanya dan rambut pendek berwarna indigo. Dia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat.

_**Flash back **_

" Huh….. aniki lama sekali." kata seorang anak kecil yang mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku taman. saat ini sedang terjadi musim gugur, walaupun tak sedingin musim dingin tapi cukup untuk membuatnya merapatkan jaket wol tebalnya dan menarik tali pengikat topi dari wol miliknya.

" Ka..u…ke..di…ngi…nan…."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalnya mencari sosok yang melantunkan suara yang unik menurutnya. biru bertemu dengan ungu, tatapan kedua mata berbeda warna tersebut seakan menghentikan perputaran waktu. semua terdiam dalam posisinya masing-masing seakan menjadi latar akan suat pertemuan yang indah.

" Kau siapa ? " tanya naruto setelah tersadar dari euporia keindahan.

" A..ku…." gadis itu tergagap sambil menautkan kedua jarinya dengan wajah merah merona ia memberanikan diri menatap Naruto.

' manis'

" A..ku..Hi..na..ta…" dengan segenap kekuatan ia berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya yang tadi sempat tertahan oleh pesona pemuda berambut pirang didepannya.

" Aku..Naruto." kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyuman lima jarinya. Hinata yang melihat senyum Naruto menguatkan diri agar tidak pingsan saat itu juga karena senyum Naruto yang sangat menawan dan manis tersebut.

Pertemuan singkat tersebut sangat membekas dikedua hati anak-anak tersebut, mereka mengikrarkan diri mereka dalam suatu hubungan yang belum mereka mengerti maknanya. ya, mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan menjadi pasangan yang yang serasi walupun dari pihak keluarga mereka masing-masing belum mengetahui tenang hubungan mereka tersebut. kebahagian dan hubungan mereka berjalan selam dua tahun sampai, Naruto harus pergi mengikuti kedua orangtuanya kenegara lain.

Di taman yang sepi tersebut dua orang anak kecil saling pandang dalam keheningan, tak ada satu suara pun yang mengintrupsi mereka sampai terdengar isakan kecil dari salah seorang anak tersebut.

" Hinata chan, jangan menagis." kata naruto sambil membawa hinata dalam pelukannya.

" Be... kau.. ha..rus..per..gi… Na..ru..to..kun ?" tanya Hinata disela tangisnya yang makin menjadi-jadi.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata dan bergumam " maafkan aku, tunggulah aku pasti kembali," sambil mengelus lembut rambut Hinata.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, mempertemukan mata ungunya dengan mata biru cerah milik Naruto dan bergumam sambil menatap mata itu lekat-lekat seolah tak ada hal apapun yang mampu memisahkan, " ia..a..ku..pas..ti..…menu..ng..gu."

Setelah dirasa Hinata cukup tenang Naruto menyerahkan kalung berbandul hati yang berukirkan nama mereka berdua dan ia mengecup ringan puncak kepala hinata.

_**End flash back**_

Benarkah ia cintaku, cinta yang selalu kunanti dan kutunggu atau hanya namanya saja yang sama. lagi pula kami tidak pernah saling mengenal atau memberitahu nama clan kami satu sama lain.

**End Naruto pov**

" Hei, kenapa kau melamun ayo ikut aku kekelas 2-1, aku ingin mengambil buku tugasku di Shino." pinta Kiba dengan puppy dog eyes miliknya *sok imut *digigit akamaru*.

" Ia baiklah, kau tidak ikut Gaara? " tanya naruto pada Gaara yang dari tadi anteng membaca buku.

"Hhn." kata Gaara singkat smabil mengekor dibelakang Kiba dan Naruto.

Trio uke , itulah julukan untuk mereka, karena wajah mereka yang lebih condong menjadi seorang uke daripada bertahta menjadi seme.*dihajar Naruto, Gaara und Kiba*

Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka kearah kelas 2-1, dikelas tersebut mereka disambut teriakan dan tingah gaje dari para fans-fans murid-murid baru tersebut minus Hinata.

" Kya….. Sasuke kun."

" Neji kun, terimalah bekal buatanku."

" Shika kun, maukah kencan denganku."

Teriakan dan tingkah gaje mereka mendapatkan reaksi yang mengejutkan dari ketiga laki-laki tersebut.

" Berisik…."

" Menjauh…."

" Ck…mendokusei…"

Reaksi dan sambutan dari ketiga pengeran tersebut menyebabkan kematian masal seluruh fans-fans mereka yang baru terbentuk 3 jam yang lalu. disaat itulah trio uke melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kerumunan atau lebih tepatnya lautan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan. *kelas atau kuburan sih*

" Kya, trio uke datang…" teriak seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino berusia 17 tahun, dengan ciri-cri rambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat dan mata biru keabu-abuan. Ketiga manusia imut nan manis itu tersentak dengan teriakan heboh gadis bernama Ino yang disusul oleh teriakan-teriakan gadis lain (para fujoshin tentunya).

" Kyaaaaaaaaaa….."

" Naru chan, Gaara chan, Kiba chan…."

" Kalian benar-benar calon uke yang sempurna."

Twich

Timbul kedutan didahi kiba, menandakan gunung akan segera meletus dan bersiap menumpahkan lahar panasnya.

" Dasar gadis menyebalkan, siapa yang calon uke aku bukan uke dan apa tadi itu Naru chan, Kiba chan, Gaara chan arg…. dasar gadis-gadis gila." kata kiba sambil berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan.

" Kyaaaaaaa, imutnya…." gumam gadis-gadis tersebut tanpa mempedulikan amarah kiba yang sudah meledak-ledak seperti petasan.

Sementara itu Naruto menahan nafas sebelum…

" Menjauh dari kami." teriak naruto menggelegar, terdengar sampai kenegara tetangga.' wuih…dahsyat ' *dilempar batu*

" Naru chan.."

" Kiba chan.."

" Gaara chan.."

Twich…Twich…Twich

Timbul banyak kedutan diwajah trio uke berparas manis tersebut, dengan gerakan patah-patah dan tambahan aura-aura menyeramkan mereka menatap tajam kearah sumber suara.

" Danzo Sai….." Gaara mulai membuka suara.

" Usia 17 tahun…." Kiba melanjutkan, Mereka melangkahkan kaki semakin mendekat kearah Sai disertai dengan senyum mena- err seringai menyeramkan.*takut*

" Naru chan…" kata Sai sambil terus tersenyum layaknya orang gila.*dibacok sai*

" Mati kau….." *naru galak* setelah kaliamat sakral itu terucap dari mulut Naruto, terdengar teriakan yang memilukan dan suara-suara yang mengerikan. kurang dari lima menit dapat dipastikan sai sudah dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. " Ah, merepotkan.." kata Kiba sambil membenahkan kerah bajunya, " Hn…" kata Gaara sambil mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan kiba. " Ah. sudahlah cepat ambil bukumu.." suara Naruto mengintrupsi Kiba dan mendapat anggukan dari Gaara.

Sementara itu dikelas 2-1 dibagian yang lain…..

" Hn, menarik…." sang Uchiha menyunggingkan seringai kebanggaannya.

" Na…ru..to…kun.." Neji, Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang mendengarkan Hinata bersuara langsung mengarahkan pandangan kearah Hinata begitu pula dengan Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba.

Pria dengan tato segitiga terbalik dipipi bernama Kiba tersebut melirik kearah Naruto dan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Naruto " kau mengenalnya ? " tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, Naruto langsung meLangkahkan kakinya kearah Hinata. Kini mereka berhadapan, sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu, waktu seakan berhenti berputar.

" Kau semakin cantik ya." kata Naruto sambil membelan lembut pipi Hinata.

" Na…ru..to…kun…" tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto.

" Hey, aku tidal akan pergi lagi." kata Naruto sambil membelai lembut punggung Hinata.

" Hiks..hiks…hiks…ke…na….pa… ka…u….tak..kem…ba…li…" kata Hinata disela tangisnya.

" Aku akan kembali setelah aku lulus." kata Naruto ambil mengecup ringan puncak kepala Hinata.

" Tapi, kau malah menyusulku…" kata Naruto sambil tertawa, memeperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. semua nampak kaget dengan adegan ala telenovela peluk-peluk gaje.'dipeluk naru mau' *dibakar sasuke*

Naruto masih memeluk Hinata sampai sebuah mengintrupsinya.

" Dobe….."

Twich

Timbul kedutan didahi Naruto, menandakan betapa pemuda bermata onyx tersebut sangat menjengkelkan. " siapa yang kau panggil dobe, TEME." kata Naruto disertai penekanan diakhir ucapannya.

" Dobe…"

Twich…Twich…Twich

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata dan menatap tajam pemuda yang memanggilnya dobe tersebut. " berhenti berucap teme…" sergah Naruto kesal.

Melihat ekspresi kesal Naruto tersebut sang Uchiha justru memunculka seringai yang memuakkan bagi Naruto. Pemuda berkulit tan eksotis tersebut melepas pandangan dari sang Uchiha dan mengarahkannya kembali terfokus pada sang bidadari Hinata.

" Aku harus pergi, nanti kita akan bertemu lagi." kata Naruto seraya membelai lembut pipi Hinata, gadis berambut indigo tersebut hanya msmpu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto membalik badannya kearah kiba dan Gaara, betapa kaget Naruto melihat ekspresi Kiba dan Gaara yang begitu ooc. Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru.

" Glek…." Naruto menelan ludahnya secara paksa menyebabkan dia hampir tesedak dia begitu kaget karena melihat tiga pemuda tengah menyeringai mesum.

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sangat mengemaskan tersebut, membuatnya ingin segera 'menyerangnya'.

**Sasuke pov**

Aku melihat keterkejutan diwajahnya. ya, perlu kuakui Neji dan Shikamru sudah sangat gemas ingin memakan mangsa mereka. Ya, jalan mereka untuk melakukan hal itu sangat mulus. Sedangkan aku, Hinata adalah batu sandungan . Aku harus bisa menyingkirkannya untuk dapat memiliki Naruto.

**End Sasuke pov**

Sasuke berdiri dari bangku tempat ia mengistirahatkan semua tulang-tulangnya diikuti oleh Neji dan Shikamaru tidak seperti Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru sudah membawa mangsa mereka ketempat yang jauh.

" Woi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Gaara dan Kiba ? tanya Naruto pada Neji dan Shikamaru. Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap dan mengeluarkan seringai….

" Memakan mereka," kata Neji dan Shikamaru bersamaan diiringi dengan bunyi pintu yang tertutup dengan tidak elitnya.

Naruto load…..= 50%

3 menit kemudian….

" KYAAA ~ ….. mereka kanibal…" teriak naruto dengan tidak elitnya, semua yang mendengar teriakan naruto langsung sweadrop berjamaah *Iu kate shalat*

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto dan langsung menutup mulut Naruto dengan telapak tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang naruto.

" Berisik.." gumam Sasuke.

" Fuh…."Sasuke meniup telinga Naruto, menyebabkan sang empunya bergidik ngeri kemudian dengan sigap dia membawa Naruto ketempat Neji dan Shikamaru yang membawa kedua teman Naruto tadi. dan tempat itu adalah…'jreng….jreng….jreng…' atap…..*gubrak*

In atap…. (autor: g elit tuch….*direbus sasuke*)

Terdengar desahan dan erangan yang membuat naruto membatu seketika dan sasuke menyeringai, dengan kecepatan cahaya ala…' ken_twinsdevil ' *dibacok Sena* mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju atap dan disana terdapat pemandangan yang sangat…*author mimisan* hot.

Di pojok kanan, Neji sedang melumat bibir mungil Gaara dengan tangan mengerayangi kemana-mana kemudian setelah puas dengan bibir Gaara, Neji kembali melanjutkan aksinya dengan menyerang leher Gaara dan meninggalkan jejak merah bernama kissmark disana dan suara yang terdengar dari mulut Gaara buka teriakan tetapi erangan dan desahan nikmat *Gaara centil *digebukin Gaara*

Mata Naruto sampai melotot melihat adegan nista tersebut, sampai-sampai dikhawatirkan matanya akan lepas err- loncat. Dan dipojok kiri Naruto melihat Shikamaru sedang mengulum nippel Kiba, sambil lidahnya sesekali menghisap seolah sedang memakan permen *salah tuch*err menghisap permen,*sip bener *ngacungin jempol* dan reaksi yang diberikan Kiba juga sama hanya mengerang dan mendesah.

Kembali kepasangan SasuNaru…

Sasuke sangat menikmati ekspresi horor yang timbul diwajah Naruto. Naruto mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran dan kekuatannya sebelum…

" KYAAAAAAAAAAA….."

Mendengar teriakan yang mengganggu Shikamaru dan Kiba serta Neji dan Gaara menghentikan ' aktivitas ' mereka.

" Naruto….." teriak Gaara dan Kiba berbarengan, kemudian membenahi pakaian mereka yang sudah tidak beraturan dan langsung berjalan kearah Naruto diikuti Neji dan Shikamaru.

" Jangan… menjauh….." Naruto melangkah mundur saat Gaara dan Kiba mendekatinya.

Melihat tindakan Naruto tersebut membuat Gaara dan Kiba menundukan kepala dan menekuri lantai " maafkan kami…" kata Gaara dan Kiba bersamaan.

Mendengar pernyataan dari kedua sahabatnya tersebut membuat Naruto mendegus kesal dan tidak menyadari Sasuke tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

" Dobe," kata Sasuke tepat ditelinga Naruto dan membuat sang empunya telinga bergidik ngeri plus menatap horor Sasuke disertai dengan tatapan membunuh. Tanpa mempedulikan Tatapan membunuh Naruto, Sasuke langsung mengangkat dagu Naruto dan langsung mengecup lembut bibir Naruto.

Naruto load = 45%

4 menit kemudian saat Sasuke berniat melakukan aksi nistanya lebih jauh, Naruto yang baru tersadar dari kerterkejutannya sontak berteriak

" Gyaaaaaaaaaaa….. ciuman pertamaku, diambil teme sialan, baka, hentai, mesum, gila." Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya tindakan tersebut membuat Naruto membatu seketika. Gaara dan Kiba hanya bisa cengoh menyaksikan drama ciuman yang berdurasi kurang dari 5 menit, sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru hanya menyunggingkan seringai mensum *dasar seme bejat *dibom Neji*, seme tak tahu malu *digampar Shika*.

" Kalian manusia-manusia gila membuat aku menyaksikan adegan nista ini, arrrrrrrg….." erang Naruto frustasi. Melihat Naruto yang sedang frustasi tersebut membuat Sasuke semakin ingin menjahilinya, didekatinya tubuh Naruto dan dipeluknya erat tindakan spontanitas yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke tersebut membuat Naruto membeku seketika. Reaksi yang diberikan Naruto membuat Sasuke ingin menyentuhnya lebih dan lebih dengan perlahan-lahan diletakkannya kepalanya diperbatasan leher Naruto dan dikecupnya ringan ia memulai aksinya dengan mengigit salah satu titik tersensitif di tubuh Naruto dan meninggalkan bercak merah penanda bahwa sang Namikaze muda telah menjadi milik Uchiha secara sepihak. Setelah puas menandai Naruto Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

Kiba dan Gaara yang melihat kegiatan Sasuke tersebut hanya membatu, timbul semburat merah di kedua wajah pemuda manis bin imut tersebut, hal tersebut sungguh kontras dengan Naruto wajah tan cerah tersebut berubah menjadi pusat pasi, mata birunya perlahan-lahan terlihat berwarna merah samar, Gaara yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung mengangkat tubuh Naruto dibantu oleh Kiba mereka meninggalkan atap tanpa meninggalkan sepatah dua patah kata pada Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri dengan wajah bingung mereka.

" Kenapa dengan anak itu? " tanya Neji sambil mendudukkan diri disamping Shikamaru yang sudah pulas tertidur.

Sasuke hanya memejaman matanya dan mulai bergumam " aku tidak tahu, yang jelas pasti menarik, " diikuti senyum tipisnya, senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukan bahkan oleh keluarganya.

TBC

Author : " Khe….khe…khe…. kok jadinya gaje ya * masang pose mikir*.

Reader : * deathglare*

Author : *pundung dipojokan*.

Iza : " Kasihan tuh saudara iblis gue, pundung dipojokan dech *nunjuk-nunjuk author yang lari ngorek tanah dipojokan*, jangan lupa Review…"

Author : " Iza loe emang kembaran iblis gue, sungguh gue terharu…hiks…hiks…hiks….*nangis bombay, sambil meluk-meluk Iza*.

Iza : " Ia, sama-sama ya, walaupun cerita loe emang gaje sih."

Author : *ngedeathglare Iza*.

10 detik kemudian, ditemukan sesosok mayat dengan nama Iza_twinsdevil yang diperkirakan tewas akibat dipukul panci oleh saudara kembarnya Ken_twinsdevil.

Author : " uwwoooekehhhh, nggak usah peduliin mayat itu *nunjuk Iza yang tepar* yang penting jangan lupa review..…."

Reviewnya ya…..


	2. Chapter 2

Khe….khe….khe...Ohayou minna_san…

Ken sudah update ceritanya, tapi mohon maaf ya kalau nanti gaje *ditendang ke mars*

**Und Happy Fujoshi Independence Day…**

Dan untuk NaruEls happy birthday* gomen padahal maunya kemarin tapi sayang kagak bisa T^T*

Untuk kembaran saya Iza_twinsdevil, terima kasih…sudah mengultimatum saya untuk membuat cheppy 2 dari blood vampire. Ken terharu hiks… hiks…hiks…*nangis gaje*

Mohon maaf sekali Ken baru bisa update sekarang, si Cheppy lagi ngembek sih…

Jadi, maaf banget ya…

Ini balasan review dari Ken...^_^

BlackAquamarine : Salam kenal Sou chan, emang tuh para seme kaga tahu malu bulan puasa masih aja nyosor *di keroyok trio seme*… He…he…he… ini emang vampfic kok, dan untuk pertanyaan Sou tentang siapa vampire nya masih rahasia *senyum-senyum gaje* dan Ken ucapkan arigatou buat reviewnya, karena review dari Sou buat Semangat Ken bangkit lagi *peluk-peluk Sou *ditendang Sou nyasar kebulan*. Nih, Ken dah buatin cheppy 2 nya tapi maaf ya kalau nggak memuaskan dan jangan bosan-bosan mereview erfolg….

Arisu Koromaru : Salam kenal, em manggilnya Risu chan aja ya… Ia nih Ken payah masih banyak typo(s)nya, tapi di cheppy 2 ini Ken berusaha buat ngurangin typo(s) kok trus kritiknya Ken terima A/N bakal di kurangin ampe tandas deh.. Em, Risu pengen ratenya dinaikin ya ntar Ken pikirin deh. Tapi, boleh juga tuh ratenya naik *masang seringai setan*. Dan yang paling utama Ken berterima kasih banget dah bersedia ngereview cerita gaje ini…hiks..hiks..hiks… Ken terharu *Risu: lebai loe*.

Fi suki suki : Salam kenal, ano manggilnya apa ya Fi atau Suki atau Fi suki *di ceburin kesumur*. Nah, Ken manggilnya Fi chan aja ya… he...he...he… maaf ya kalau jadinya lime, padahal rate awalnya T *dibakar readers*. Mohon dimaklumi ya, nih Ken dah update moga-moga Fi chan masih bersedia ngereview fic yang dibuat oleh author gaje macam Ken ini *pundung dipojokkan*. Dan yang paling utama dari yang utama makasih ya buat Reviewnya *masang senyum 10000 jari*.

Lavender Hime-chan : Salam kenal Hime-chan, ia ini Ken buat sendiri, kalau yang barengan ama saudara kembar si Iza masih dalam proses tapi pasti ada kok tunggu aja. Ia Hime-chan Ken udah ngurangin A/N di cheppy 2 ini kok, makasih atas saran dan reviewnya emmmm, jangan bosan-bosan untuk review lagi ya Ken sangat menunggu itu Buat semangat *garuk-garuk kepala Iza*.

Sasuchi chukacukhe : Salam kenal Sasu chan, tenang aja ini emang SasuNaru kok. Em, jadi Sasu chan mikirnya mereka kena hipnotis *masang pose mikir* Ken aja nggak tahu loe kenapa Gaara ma Kiba bisa luluh sama dua seme bejat itu *nunjuk-nunjuk kearah Shika dan Neji dan akhirnya mendapat bonyok disekujur tubuh*. Em, yang jadi vampire ya hayo coba tebak siapa….. Entar pasti Ken kasih tahu kok perlahan-lahan tentunya khe..khe..khe… jadi, baca aja cheppy 2 ini dan jangan bosan buat ngereview lagi ya *masang tampang melas* Sasu chan makasih ya buat review nya Ken seneng banget.

Naru Naru : Salam kenal Naru chan, bener banget tuh trio uke emang imut banget jadi pengen meluk mereka *dideath glare seme-seme bejat*, ini Ken dah update kok semoga Naru chan suka dan bersedia ngereview lagi *masang puppy eyes*

fujika26 : Salam kenal fuji chan, ini Ken dah update semoga Fuji chan suka dan mau ngereview lagi….^_^.

NaruEls : Salam kenal Els chan, yang jadi vampire nya masih rahasia entar kebongkar perlahan-lahan kok yang pasti salah satu dari kedua trio itu. Em, Ken rasa kalau peminatnya banyak ratenya ntar bakal naik. Ia, emang dasar seme mesum *dibakar trio seme* dan buat typo(s) dan A/N Ken dah berusaha ngurangin di cheppy 2 ini makasih ya dah ngingetin…. Makasih banyak dah mau ngereview cerita Ken ini jangan bosen buat ngerivew lagi ya…^_^

Uwoekehhhh… dari pada kite ngalurngidul kaga jelas mendingan.. langsung baca ajaaa…. ^_^

Disclaimer :

Pengennya sih mengatakan, Naruto yang imut dan seksi punya saya *dilempar panci sasuke*

Tetapi, hiks…hiks…hiks… karena Mbah Masashi Kishimoto lahir duluan, ya…

NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA SAYA… huwaaaaaa *nangis dipojokkan*

Warning :

Gaje, OOC, Yaoi, Shounen_Ai, Alur kecepatan, Typo(s) dll…

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Rate :

Pengennya bikin rate M yang hot *ngelap ingus*, tapi belum mampu jadi T aja dah…..*ngacungin jempol*

" Kyaaaaaaaa… lari…*dilempar obor*

Genre :

Romance, Supranatural, aduh..… bingung genrenya apa ya, g tau ah…*ditabok wajan*

"Gyaaaaa ampun *sembah sujud*

dah genrenya general ajaa…

Pairing :

SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba, ItaKyu Slight NaruHina

dan akan terus bertambah seiring berlarinya waktu

Summary :

Ketika dua insan tidak bisa bersama karena jarak yang memisahkan, sanggupkah kekuatan cinta itu menyatukan….

" nggak tahu, pikir aja ndiri… " *dilempar kejurang*

**Blood Vampire**

bY Ken_Twinsdevil

A/N :

Italic ' mimpi '

" Kyu nii, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan kenapa harus terjadi?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap serius kearah pria berambut pirang kemerah-merahan tersebut.

" Maaf Gaara, aku tidak bisa menjawab itu sekarang. Karena…" ucapan Kyuubi terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi.

" Kalian semua harus mati,"…

Cheppy 2

**Gaara pov**

Aku segera mengangkat tubuh Naruto, gerakan tiba-tibaku ini tentu menimbulkan pertanyaan besar di kepala mereka. Tapi apa peduliku sekarang yang penting, aku harus membawa Naruto menjauh ada yang berbeda darinya dan aku berharap pengelihatanku yang salah atau arg… ingin rasanya aku berteriak sepuas-puasnya.

Aku sudah berteman darinya dari kecil oh, tidak bahkan saat kami masih dalam kandungan orangtua kami yang kini tenang di surga atau di neraka. Nah, sekarang aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh dapat kulihat dengan jelas Kiba menatap horor padaku Kami-sama bantu aku.

**End Gaara pov**

**Normal pov**

Kiba memasang ekspresi horor di wajahnya, entah dia harus menjadi seperti apa saat ini karena baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat Gaara pemuda paling tenang sedunia berekspresi dan bertingkah aneh.

Walaupun banyak sekali pertanyaan yang menganjal di kepalanya dan rasanya otaknya akan pecah karena tak kuat menampung itu. Oh, ayolah ia hanya punya kapasitas yang tak terlalu besar jadi jangan salahkan jika ia error saat ini juga melihat ekspresi aneh macam itu tapi semua diurungkan mengingat mereka masih berada berada di lorong menuju ruang uks.

Kiba memang tak begitu paham mengapa Gaara mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan tiba-tiba namun beberapa menit kemudian ia sadar wajah Naruto sudah memucat, dan Kiba juga meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini akan menjadi salah satu pertanyaan untuk Gaara dan Naruto.

Tak butuh waktu lama Kiba dan Gaara berhasil membawa Tubuh Naruto keruang uks, segera saja mereka langsung membaringkan tubuh Naruto disalah satu ranjang uks tersebut. Saat ini kondisi Naruto memang tidak sepucat saat berada di atap, tetapi dalam perjalannan ke uks tadi ia tak sadarkan diri.

" Gaara, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" tanya Kiba pada Gaara.

" Aku tidak tahu, semua akan terjawab saat kita tiba di rumah," kata Gaara berniat mengakhiri percakapan dengan Kiba.

Bukan maksudnya untuk mengacuhkan Kiba, hanya saja ia ingin menghindari pertanyaan Kiba lebih jauh, karena ia juga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan ia pasti akan kerepotan menjawab pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tak mengerti permasalahannya.

Dan pemuda bertato terbalik bernama Kiba pun sadar dengan semua tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Gaara, hal itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

Keadaan di ruang uks sangat hening dan sepi, tidak ada suara yang terdengar hanya desiran angin yang sesekali mengisi kekosongan, tak ada yang berniat memulai suatu pembicaraan hanya tatapan sendu yang mengarah ke sosok pemuda pirang yang kini tengah berbaring dengan damai.

Sesekali terdengar suara igauan dari pemuda pirang tersebut membuat kedua pemuda yang tengah menungguinya merasakan cemas dan rasa khawatir yang sangat besar. salah satu dari kedua pemuda yang menunggui pemuda pirang tersebut, mengambil sebuah handuk basah dan mengelapkannya kewajah pemuda pirang tersebut.

Kecemasan dan ketakutaan membuat mereka tak sadar sepasang mata mengawasi dari kegelapan dan bergumam lirih.

" Oh, rupanya dia. Aku harus mendapatkannya….." setelah mengumamkan beberapa kata tersebut sosok itu menghilang digatinkan dengan kedatangan empat orang yang lain.

Bunyi benturan langkah kaki mereka dengan lantai membuat kedua pemuda yang tengah menunggui pemuda pirang tersebut kembali memasang kewaspadaan yang sempat memudar bahkan menghilang.

" Na-Naruto kun...,"terdengar suara terbata-bata yang meluncur dari mulut berambut indigo bernama Hinata yang sempat mereka temui tadi di kelas 2-1.

" Em, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya pemuda bermata putih berambut cokelat bernama Neji yang sempat menjadi partner Gaara 'bermain'di atap.

" Cukup baik," kata Gaara singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain tidak berniat memperlihatkan semburat merah yang bertengger manis di wajahnya saat mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terlewati di atap.

" Kenapa kau tadi buru-buru membawa Naruto pergi dari atap?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada menyelidik, wajah malasnya entah sudah menjauh atau pergi kedunia lain karena kini telah digantikan dengan wajah serius yang dingin dengan tatapan menusuk.

Mendengar pertayaan yang menusuk dari Shikamaru sang pria berkepala nanas membuat jantung Gaara hampir berhenti berdetak, baru kali ini ia merasa benar-benar mati kutu dan kehilangan arah dalam bertindak. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia meloloskan diri dari semua pertanyaan Kiba, kini ia harus dihadapkan lagi dengan pertanyaan yang datang dari Shikamaru.

Gaara memutar otaknya, memaksakan kerja lebih berat pada otaknya yang saat ini sedang dalam masa menuju error nampaknya ia harus mulai meng-upgrate kembali kemampuan otaknya, agar tak mengalami penyakit benama BODOH yang mungkin saja ditularkan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

" Aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu." kata Gaara sambil menatap sinis kearah Shikamaru.

Melihat suasana yang mulai memancarkan aura yang sangat mencekam tersebut membuat Kiba harus memutar otak, mengasah otaknya yang sudah lama tumpul dan menjadi sarang laba-laba (?) agar dapat berfungsi dengan baik dengan menghasilkan sebuah ide untuk memecah suasana mencekam di tempat tersebut.

Dengan sangat tiba-tiba Kiba menyiram air segelas air kewajah Gaara dan sukses mendapat death glare tingkat tinggi dari Gaara.

" Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" kata Gaara sambil mengelap wajahnya yang dengan tidak elitnya telah disiram oleh Kiba dengan segelas air.

" Em, aku…. hanya memecah keheningan…ha…ha…ha…" kata Kiba sambil menggaruk kepalannya yang tidak gatal.

" Tapi, kenapa harus menyiram wajahku ha…" kata Gaara masih dengan death glare tingkat tingginya.

"He…he… maaf," kata Kiba sembari membantu Gaara mengelap wajahnya.

Ketiga Trio seme hanya memandang cengoh melihat tingkah dua orang dari trio uke tersebut, tapi dengan santainya mereka kembali memasang wajah cool agar harga diri tidak jatuh di depan calon uke.

Beberapa menit kemudian Bel tanda pelajaran kembali di mulai.

" Aku rasa kalian bisa pergi,"kata Kiba sembari menunjuk kearah pintu.

Ketiga trio seme dan Hinata langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka meninggalkan ruang uks tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kini tinggal dua orang yaitu Gaara dan Kiba yang masih tenang dan setia menunggui Naruto.

Tidak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka, hanya desiran angin yang menderu-deru, tapi beberapa menit kemudian Kiba mulai buka suara dan memecah keheningan tesebut.

" Gaara, apa tak sebaiknya kita meminta Kyu-nii, Temari-nii, Kankuro-nii atau Hana-nii untuk datang kesekolah menjemput Naruto." kata Kiba memecah keheningan.

" Kurasa itu boleh juga, cepat kau telpon salah satu dari mereka." perintah Gaara pada Kiba dan mendapat anggukan dari Kiba.

Dengan sigap, Kiba segera mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan segera mencari nomor salah seorang dari empat orang yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Gaara.

Sementara kedua orang tersebut tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, sampai-sampai tidak sadar Naruto mulai bergumam lirih, nampaknya ia tengah bermimipi.

_**In Naruto dream **_

_**Naruto pov**_

_" Ukh "_

_" Dimana, ini aduh kepalaku sakit sekali." _

_Aku mencoba duduk dan menyenderkan tubuhku di sandaran tempat tidur, ku perhatikan setiap detail dan sudut ruangan yang kini menjadi tempatku mengistirahatkan otot-otot tubuhku. Aneh, ya aneh kenapa kamarku berubah bergaya eropa dan terkesan sangat wah begini._

_Aku menutup mataku kembali, berharap yang sekarang aku lihat hanyalah mimpi dan khayalanku, beberapa menit kemudian kembali ku buka kelopak mataku dan yang terjadi adalah tidak ada yang berubah atau berbeda dari beberapa menit yang lalu saat aku menutup mataku. _

_Kemunkinan yang sekarang aku pikirkan adalah bahwa, aku sedang tersesat di dimensi waktu. Kiba, Gaara, aniiki tolong aku….._

_**End Naruto pov**_

_Naruto menurunkan kedua kakinya, telapak kakinya yang telanjang menyentuh dinginnya lantai ubin berwarna abu-abu tersebut. Ia masih terduduk di tepi ranjang mencoba mengumpulkan energi guna memulihkan tenaganya, samar-samar telinganya mendengar canda tawa. _

_Setelah dirasa tenaganya cukup Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu belum sempat jemari tangannya memegang ganggang pintu tersebut, sebuah tenaga dari luar membuat pintu tersebut membuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria berambut perak dengan masker diwajahnya._

_" Anda sudah bangun Naruto sama." _

_Suara pria bermasker tersebut menyadarkan Naruto yang sempat melayang sejenak kedalam pemikirannya._

_" Naruto-sama, anda baik-baik saja?"_

_" Ya, em… aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memaksakan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya._

_" Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan anda bersiap-siap jamuan akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi," kata pria tersebut seraya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya._

_" Jamuan… em, kalau boleh aku tahu itu jamuan apa, tuan…."_

_" Panggil saja saya Kakashi, nanti anda akan segera mengetahuinya. Em, saya rasa anda harus bersiap-siap," kata Kakashi seraya tersenyum di balik masker yang menutupi hampir setengah dari wajahnya._

_" Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya Kakashi," kata Naruto dengan senyum tulusnya._

_" Sama-sama Naruto-sama," kata Kakashi seraya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung dengan pemikirannya._

_**Naruto pov**_

_Jamuan… jamuan apa dan kenapa aku harus hadir, sebenarnya ada apa ini arg,,,,, kepala ku bisa pecah kalau seperti ini… ah, sudahlah lebih baik aku bersiap-siap. Dengan mengerutu seperti ini pun aku tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku… ah sudahlah…._

_**End Naruto pov**_

_Sementara itu di tempat yang lain dua orang tengah berbicara dengan intensnya dan salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut adalah Kakashi, seseorang yang baru saja mengunjungi Naruto._

_" Bagaimana keadaannya?", tanya pria dengan jubah hitam di balik punggungnya, minimnya penerangan menyebabkan sulitnya mengenali sosok tersebut._

_" Em, dia baik-baik saja tuan," kata Kakashi memjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria tersebut._

_" Apa dia menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya pria itu._

_" Ya," kata Kakashi seraya mengeluarkan buku bersampul orange di balik blazer miliknya._

_Pria berjubah tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah orang kepercayaannya tersebut sebelum bergumam," Kau masih saja menyukai buku aneh macam itu Kakashi?" tanya sosok tersebut seraya tersenyum simpul, namun sulit terlihat karena minimnya pencahayaan._

_" Yare..yare… usia boleh bertambah, tapi kalau sudah suka mau bagaimana lagi," kata kakashi seraya membalik beberapa halaman dari buku tersebut._

_" Tadi kau mengatakan padaku, ia menayakan sesuatu apa yang ia tanyakan?" tanya sosok tersebut seraya menatap lurus kearah Kakashi._

_Kakashi menutup buku bersampul orange bertuliskan 'icha icha paradise yaoi version' dan kembali memasukkan kedalam blazernya. _

_" Dia bingung dengan jamuan yang akan dimuai beberapa menit lagi, saya rasa," kata Kakashi seraya melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya._

_" Lekas kau susul dia dan bawa ke aula," kata sosok tersebut seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi yang mulai berjalan menuju kamar Naruto._

**Normal pov**

Kiba tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, dari semua nama yang disebutkan oleh Gaara semuanya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, dan itu membuat Kiba geram dan membanting ponsel tak berdosa tersebut.

" Sialan! kenapa disaat genting seperti ini semua sibuk," kata Kiba sambil mengeram frustasi.

" Tenaglah Kiba, amarahmu tidak akan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini," kata Gaara dengan sikap tenangnya.

" Ya, aku tahu Gaara. Tapi tetap saja ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terus, kau lihat ia tidak bangun-bangun dari tadi," kata Kiba seraya menunjuk Naruto yang tengah berbaring di salah satu ranjang uks.

" Aku tahu," kata Gaara seraya berjalan kearah tubuh Naruto yang tergolek tidak berdaya.

Gaara tengah berdiri di depan Naruto, dengan sigap ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan meletakkan tangan kanan Naruto di bahunya, tindakan Gaara tersebut sontak membuat Kiba kaget dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah dua sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?" tanya Kiba.

" Kalau tidak ada yang menjemputnya, kenapa kita tidak mengantarkanmya," kata Gaara masih dengan nada datar kebanggaannya.

" Kau memang pintar Gaara," kata Kiba sembari menepuk pelan dahi Gaara dan sukses mendapat death glare andalan dari Gaara,

Kiba pun segera membantu Gaara memgangkat tubuh Naruto, diletakkannya tangan kiri Naruto di Bahunya. Setelah dirasa posisi Naruto sudah pas, mereka pun segera melangkah meninggalkan uks dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir melewati koridor sekolah.

Tanpa sengaja trio uke itu bertemu dengan trio seme yang sepertinya tengah membolos dari jam pelajaran.

" Mau kalian bawa kemana si dobe itu?" tanya Sasuke sembari menunjuk kearah Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

" Bukan urusanmu Uchiha," kata Gaara dengan nada sarkatik.

Mendengar perkataan tersebut membuat Sasuke semakin mendekat kearah mereka, tindakan tak terduga itupun berakibat pada jatuh dengan tidak elitnya para trio uke.

Neji dan Shikamaru yang melihat calon uke mereka jatuh dengan tidak elit, sontak langsung mengulurkan tangan membantu para uke begitu juga dengan Sasuke, ia langsung menggendong Naruto a la bridel style dan tindakan tersebut membuat dua pasang seme uke yang lain cengoh.

Sasuke terus mengendong Naruto sampai ditempat parkir sekolah tersebut, kemudian ia memasukkan Naruto kedalam mobilnya diikuti oleh dua pasang seme uke yang lain. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke mengantar Naruto sampai ke rumahnya dan membaringkan pemuda manis itu di kasur bermotif rubah di kamar bermotif orange tersebut.

" Terima kasih Uchiha," kata Kiba pada Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari sang pangeran hn.

" Kalian bisa pergi," kata Gaara tanpa memandang wajah ketiga trio seme tersebut.

" Ya, aku mengerti," kata Sasuke beranjak pergi dari kamar Naruto di ikuti oleh Neji dan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Setelah bayangan ketiga trio seme tersebut menghilang di balik pintu, Kiba segera melancarkan aksinya bertanya pada Gaara.

" Kenapa dengan Naruto dan ada apa sebenarnya, tolong beritahu aku!" kata Kiba sembari menatap lurus mata Gaara.

" Aku tidak tahu," kata Gaara tanpa menatap mata Kiba.

" Kenapa kau masih menutupi suatu hal padaku Gaara, kau tidak mempercayaiku," kata Kiba dengan nada sarkatik.

" Aku bilang aku tidak tahu," kata Gaara lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang masih merenung di tempatnya.

Sementara itu di tempat ketiga trio seme…

" Kau yakin dengan tindakanmu itu Sas?" tanya Neji pada Sasuke.

Dan pertanyaan Neji tersebut dijawab dengan kata atau lebih tepatnya dua huruf yang sangat terkenal dan ternama yaitu, " Hn."

" Ck… kau itu benar-benar merepotkan Sas," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap dengan lebarnya.

" Tidak ada yang tidak merepotkan bagimu Shika," kata Neji sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

" Hn,"…..

ketiga trio seme itupun kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka tentang bagaimana cara mendapatkan perhatian ketiga calon uke mereka itu.

**Di rumah Naruto…..**

Gaara dan Kiba tengah duduk di ruang tengah, tidak ada yang berbicara untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sudah empat jam mereka berada dalam posisi tersebur dan berarti sudah empat jam pula Naruto belum tersadar dari pingsannya. Gaara dan Kiba selalu melihat keadaan Naruto untuk memastikan keadaannya.

_**Naruto pov**_

_Aku harus menggunakan pakaian apa? arg… kenapa tidak ada orang yang mnyediakan pakaian untuk aku pakai sih. Kalau ada kan aku tidak perlu serepot dan secemas ini. Huh, sebenarnya pertemuan seperti apa sih yang Kakashi bicarakan, membuat aku jadi tambah penasaran._

_**End Naruto pov**_

_**Normal pov**_

_Naruto masih berkunat dengan pemikirannya, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar Kakashi telah berada didepannya._

_" Anda sedang memikirkan apa Naruto sama?" tanya Kakashi pada Naruto._

_" ," _

_Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya seraya memegangi dadanya, sementara Kakashi harus menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat karena teriakan Naruto tersebut berpotensi membuat telinga menjadi tuli seketika._

_" Maafkan aku Kakashi," kata Naruto sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya, ia melakukan hal itu setelah sadar siapa yang menegurnya._

_" Ah, yare…yare… aku yang seharusnya mnta maaf karena telah mengejutkanmu," kata Kakashi sembari mengibas-nginaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Naruto._

_" Apa yang anda lakukan Kakashi?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi karena tindakan anehnya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya._

_" Menyadarkan anda dari lamunan Naruto sama," kata Kaashi seraya berjalan menuju lemari besar dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian._

_**Naruto pov**_

_Kami sama, kenapa aku memiliki otak sebodoh ini sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa pria yang berada di depanku ini adalah guruku sendiri._

_Tapi, apa benar dia Hatake Kakashi guru mesum itu. Atau hanya mirip saja, bisa jadi wajah mereka memang sangat mirip, lagi pula Kakashi yang ini dan Kakashi sang guru mesum sama-sama menggunakan masker. Kebetulan yang sangat aneh, bisa-bisa aku gila jika memikirkan hal ini argggggggg…._

_**End Naruto pov**_

_**Kakashi pov**_

_Apa ia mulai menyadari siapa aku sebenarnya, kenapa ia nampaknya sedang berfikir keras. Tapi, ya sudahlah aku harus bersikap biasa agar ia tak terlalu curiga padaku._

_**End Kakashi pov**_

_Naruto segera mengenakan pakaian yang telah disiapkan oleh Kakashi, kurang lebih selama sepuluh menit ia telah berubah penampilan, Kemeja putih dengan blaze hitam dan celana dengan warna senada membuat Naruto semakin keren tanpa mengurangi kesan cute dan manis. _

_Setelah siap, Naruto dan Kakashi segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan berjalan menuju aula melewati lorong-lorong gelap yang dihiasi ornamen-ornamen aneh dan disuguhi aroma-oroma anyir dan amis yang sangat menusuk hidung, membuat Naruto sesekali mengerenyit akibat terlalu menyengatnya aroma tersebut._

_Di aula yang sangat besar tersebut telah dipenuhi oleh segerombolan orang-orang yang sedang menantikan kehadiran seseorang, ketika Naruto dan Kakashi melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam aula, semua mata nampak tertuju pada Naruto. _

_Ketika Naruto berhasil tiba keatas podium bersama orang-orang yang berjubah, segerombolan orang tersebut langsung mengangkat gelas yang berisi cairan pekat berwarna merah berbau anyir dan Naruto yakini itu adalah darah._

_Naruto meneguk ludahnya sampai hampir tersedak ketika ia melihat Kakashi dan semua orang tersebut tanpa rasa ragu-ragu dan jijik langsung meneguk cairan pekat tersebut, seketika itu pula pandangan matanya terasa kabur dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum pingsan adalah saat seseorang menyodorkan segelas cairan pekat dan memaksa Naruto untuk meminumnya._

_**Naruto pov**_

_Em, siapa mereka sepertinya sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang, Oh Kami sama kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu, bahkan sampai aku tiba di depan podium pun mereka masih saja menatapku dan sekarang mereka mengangkat gelas yang berisi cairan merah bekat berbau anyir dan amis yang sangat aku yakini itu adalah darah. _

_Kenapa Kakashi dan semua orang itu dengan santai meminum cairan amis itu. Ah, kepalaku pusing sekali, semuanya nampak gelap dan uh, kenapa orang ini menyodorkan gelas berisi cairan aneh itu padaku. Tidak, jangan paksa aku meminumnya dan semua menjadi gelap._

_**End Naruto pov**_

_" Bagaimana ini dia pingsan," kata Kakashi seraya memeriksa tubuh Naruto yang tergolek tak berdaya._

_" Urus dia setelah sadar baru prosesi jamuan kita mulai," kata salah satu sosok berjubah yang berdiri di samping Naruto._

_Belum sempat Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawanya kedalam tempat peristirahatannya, terdengar suara teriakan yang lebih condong kepada peringatan._

_" Werewolf menyerang….."_

_Teriakan tersebut sontak membuat kumpulan orang-orang tersebut langsung berhambur, acara perjamuan itupun menjadi kacau karena pertempuran yang terjadi. _

**Normal pov**

Naruto tengah berbaring di kasur bermotif rubah berekor sembilan, ditemani oleh Gaara dan Kyuubi kakaknya. Sedangkan Kiba tengah menyiapkan bubur untuk naruto, ya sudah 6 jam sejak inside di atap sekolah tersebut tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan segera sadar. Kyuubi mengigit bibirnya, betapa ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan adik satu-satunya.

Kyuubi baru pulang 2 jam yang lalu sebenarnya ia bisa pulang lebih cepat tapi karena ada sesuatu hal yang memaksanya untuk pulang terlambat dan untuk ponselnya yang rusak sehingga tidak dapat dihubungi sama sekali, salahkan seseorang yang membuat dua hal itu terjadi.

**Flash back **

Kyuubi tengah duduk di bangku taman kampusnya sembari membaca buku, dengan cermat. Ia menekuri huruf perhuruf sampai seseorang datang dan memecah konsentrasinya dan orang itu adalah…

" Hai, Kyuubi koi….."

Kyuubi segera menoleh dan mendapati Itachi tengah berwajah mesum di depannya.

" Arg… mau apa kau keriput sialan ?" tanya Kyuubi sembari memasang posisi siaga.

" Jangan kaget begitu Kyuubi koi, kau semakin mengemaskan kalau sedang marah," kata itachi sambil mendudukkan diri di bangku yang tadi sempat di dudukki oleh Kyuubi.

" Minggir kau keriput sialan, ini tempat ku," kata Kyuubi sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Itachi menjauh dari nya.

Itachi adalah mahasiswa baru pindahan dari luar negeri yang baru dua hari masuk kuliah, ia memiliki paras yang sangat tampa dan pesona yang luar biasa. Baru beberapa hari di kampus, sebagian besar gadis-gadis dan beberapa pemuda abnormal sudah mengidolakannya.

Entah karena apa semenjak ia mulai menginjakkan kakinya ke kampus, Itachi sudah menaruh perhatian lebih kepada Kyuubi dan perhatian yang berlebihan tersebut membuat Kyuubi risih.

" Ayolah Kyu, aku sangat menginginkanmu," kata Itachi seraya bergerak hendak memeluk Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang belum sempat menghindar hanya bisa mengerutu dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah ketika Itachi nekat merebut sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir mungil Kyuubi.

" Dasar keriput sialan, beraninya kau menciumku… arg….. aku bisa terkena rabies," kata Kyuubi seraya mengelap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

" He… he… he,,, kau sangat manis, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin ' memakan ' dirimu," kata Itachi sambil mengelus bibirnya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya.

Tindakan Itachi tersebut membuat Kyuubi bergidik ngeri.

**Kyuubi pov**

Mimpi aku semalam, kenapa aku harus berciuman dengan keriput sialan itu…. arg…. aku harus membunuhnya…

**End Kyuubi pov**

Pertempuran kedua pemuda tersebut mendapat respon senyuman dan kecemburuan, banyak para gadis dan pemuda abnormal patah hati saat itu juga, saat melihat betapa perhatiannya Itachi sang price charming kepada Kyuubi sang prince devil.

Melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang sangat mengemasakan bagi Itachi dan mengerikan bagi semua orang yang ada di tempat itu, membuat sang prince charming ingin sekali lagi merasakan manisnya bibir Kyuubi.

Dengan gerakkan yang cepat dan tidak dapat di prediksi oleh Kyuubi, Itachi langsung menyerang bibir mungil Kyuubi dan langsung mendapat hadiah berupa lemparan tas yang berisi ponsel, buku sebanyak lima buah dan beberapa besi.

" Itachi sialan..…..….."

**End Flash back **

Kyuubi bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian tersebut, dan ia berjanji akan membuat Itachi sang keriput sialan tersiksa.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Kiba masuk kedal kamar bernuansa orange tersebut sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur dan segelas air putih.

" Kyu nii, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" kata Kiba sembari meletakkan nampan berisi tersebut di atas meja si sebelah tempat tidur tersebut.

" Aku juga belum tahu Kiba, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan sadar," kata Kyuubi sembari mengelus lembut rambut pirang Naruto.

" Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan Naruto, biarkan dia beristirahat," kata Gaara sembari berjalan meninggalkan kamar Naruto tersebut.

Tindakan Gaara tersebut diikuti oleh kiba dan Kyuubi, mereka melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kamar Naruto dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, karena di ruangan tersebut beberapa orang telah berkumpul guna membicarakan suatu masalah yang sangat pelik.

Kini Naruto terbaring seorang diri di kamarnya, tidak ada yang menyedari bahwa sepasang mata kini tengah mengamati Naruto di balik sisi kegelapan.

Sosok tersebut perlahan mendekat, mengelus puncuk kepala Naruto dan mengecupnya, mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang tengah gelisah dalam tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan sosok tersebut menghilang saat di rasa Naruto telah kembali tenang.

_Penyerangan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh kaum werewolf benar-benar membuat aula tersebut penuh dengan tumbahan darah dan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan, sungguh keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan._

_" Bagaimana mereka bisa sebrutal itu,?" tanya salah seorang pria berjubah._

_" Kau tahu, mereka sudah tidak memerlukan bantuan bulan untuk berubah," kata pria berjubah yang lain._

_" Lalu, bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" tanya pria berjubah yang lain lagi._

_" Ck…. anak lemah seperti dia akan menjadi penguasa, benar-benar memalukan. Kau tahu mana ada penguasa yang pingsan saat melihat menu jamuan agung," kata pria berjubah yng lainnya lagi sembari tersenyum sinis._

_" Jangan pernah menilai orang dari luar, dia akan memimpin semua," kata pria berjubah yang tadi berbicara pada Kakashi._

_" Kenapa kau yakin seperti itu, kau lihat dia begitu memalukan," kata pria berjubah lain._

_" Kakashi, bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" tanya pria tersebut, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sinis dari pria berjubah yang tadi bertanya padanya._

_" Em, saya kira ia akan segera sadar," kata Kakashi dengan wajah seriusnya._

_" Kalau begitu…. bereskan semuanya," kata Pria berjubah tersebut sembari berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih diam pada posisinya._

_" Saya mengerti," kata Kakashi. _

_Dengan langkah sigap, pria bermasker tersebut langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa mempedulikan para pria berjubah lain saling meremehkan calon penguasa mereka._

_Kakashi segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar Naruto, kurang dari lima menit ia telah tiba di hadapan pemuda berparas manis tersebut. Secara perlahan-lahan, Kakashi meneteskan beberapa tetes cairan pekat kedalam mulut Naruto dan saat itulah kesadaran Naruto bangkit secara utuh di dunia nyata._

_**End Dream**_

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdeyut-denyut. Naruto berusaha mengumpulkan keasadarannya secara utuh. Ia masih mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya, tetapi semakin mencoba mengingat, kepalanya semakin sakit karena itu ia berusaha melupakan mimpinya tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang.

Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas semangkuk bubur dan segelas air mineral, diulurkannya jari-jemarinya untuk mengambil gelas berisi air mineral tersebut dan dalam sekali teguk air tersebut telah berpindah kedalam tenggorokannya.

**Naruto pov**

Aku terbagun dari tidurku, aku memegangi kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut. Aku berusaha mengumpulkan keasadaran secara utuh. aku masih mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dalam mimpiku, tetapi semakin mencoba mengingat, kepalaku semakin sakit karena itulah aku berusaha melupakan mimpi tersebut dan mendudukkan diriku di sisi ranjang.

Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas semangkuk bubur dan segelas air mineral, kuulurkan jari-jemariku untuk mengambil gelas berisi air mineral tersebut dan dalam sekali teguk air tersebut telah berpindah kedalam tenggorokanku.

**End Naruto pov**

Naruto berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisinya, tapi karena kepalanya yang masih berdenyut akhirnya ia hanya bisa kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya tersebut.

Sementara itu di ruang tengah…

Enam orang tengah duduk rapi di ruang tengah, tidak ada atu suara pun yang mengintrupi untuk memecah keheningan mereka, Sampai Inuzuka Hana, kakak dari Inuzuka Kiba mengeluarkan suara yang memecah keheningan tersebut.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kyu?" tanya Hana sembari menatap lurus kearah Kyuubi.

" Ah… sepertinya ritual itu memang harus di lakukan," kata Kyuubi sembari memijat kedua pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut.

" Ritual, ck… kau tahu ka itu tidak mungkin, syaratnya belum sempurna," kata Kankuro pada Kyuubi.

" Ya, aku tahu. Sekarang aku harus berbuat apa?" kali ini Kyuubi menaikkan volume suaranya.

" Tapi, melaksanakan ritual sebelum waktunya itu tidak mungkin," Kata Temari kakak dari Kankuro dan Gaara.

" Brengsek, sialan semua… arg…" Kyuubi mengerang frustasi.

Gaara dan Kiba hanya bisa cengoh mendengar dialog keempat orang tersebut.

" Em, kalau aku boleh tahu ritual apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kiba berhati-hati takut membuat Hana si Nee chan marah.

" Kalian juga akan tahu sebentar lagi," kata Temari dengan nada dingin, membuat Gaara dan Kiba menjadi heran karena selama ini Temari tidak pernah bersikap dingin seperti itu.

" Kyu nii, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan kenapa harus terjadi?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap serius kearah pria berambut pirang kemerah-merahan tersebut.

" Maaf Gaara, aku tidak bisa menjawab itu sekarang. Karena…" ucapan Kyuubi terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang mengintrupsi.

" Kalian semua harus mati,"…

Keenam orang tersebut sontak menoleh kesumber suara dan betapa terkejut mereka melihat sekawanan Werewolf tengah menyeringai sembari menatap mereka.

" Mau, apa kalian datang kemari," tanya Kiba sembari menahan amarahnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kiba tersebut membuat kawanan werewolf tersebut tertawa dengan kerasnya.

" Tentu saja membunuh kalian," kata salah satu dari kawanan werewolf tersebut.

" Dan meberi kalian hadiah ini," kata werewolf lain sembari memperlihatkan sebuah buku bersampul yang sangat langka.

Keenam pemuda tersebut membulatkan mata mereka, menatap tak percaya kearah werewolf tersebut.

" Celaka itu…."

TBC

Author :" Khe… khe… khe… maap ya kalau gaje." *cengar cengir*

Readers : " Dasar author sableng, gila, stress, buat cerita gaje terus nggak bosen?"

Author : " Ho..ho..ho saia kan gaje jadi nggak bosen."

3 menit kemudian Ken di temukan tepar karena seluruh readers melemparnya dengan batu bata.

Reader : " Rasain lu," *nunjuk-nunjuk Ken yang sudah melayang ke alam baka*. Okhe langsung review aja….

Ken tunggu review ya…

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
